


Yard Sale

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, short and sweet, uh, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Jean remembers.





	Yard Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Based http://daily-prompts.tumblr.com/post/165374602436/prompt-922
> 
> DW I cross-posted this on my Tumblr.

One day, ten years ago, I had a yard sale. Now, ten years later, I am married to the love of my life and my home is currently filled with the laughter and joyous blood-curdling screams of kids under the age of five having fun. I look over and see my husband smiling softly in the sunlight. His big, brown eyes are pools of amber and maple that reveal flecks of gold when he moves. I know those eyes. Oh, how I know those eyes. How could you possibly forget the moment your life changed and the person who started it all? 

Yes, ten years ago, I had a yard sale, and Marco Bodt walked away with some of my posters and my still-beating heart. For a couple weeks all I had of him was my blush and the five dollars he’d fished from his comfortably worn wallet and placed in my hand. I felt where his thumb had brushed my palm for days. His hands still leave mine tingling. 

All I have to say to that cranky twenty-something of ten years ago was:  
Jean Kierschtien, get his number. You are gayyyyy.  
You are gay and will adopt three children with the man who lifted your ancient-ass musician posters for $5. You will own a house with him. You will walk down the aisle with him, hand in hand.  


You will love every single second of it, you grumpy shit-stain.


End file.
